1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, more particularly to a card edge connector with a reliable locking piece.
2. Description of Related Art
Card edge connector is widely used in computer device for receiving an electrical card such as DDR3 (Double Date Rate 3) or DDR4 (Double Date Rate 4) series of memory card. China Patent No. CN201142447Y, published on Oct. 29, 2008, discloses a similar card edge connector, and the card edge connector includes a longitudinal insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, at least a latch rotatably mated in one end side of the insulative housing, and a retaining portion retained in another end side of the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a central slot extending in the longitudinal direction for receiving the bottom edge of a mating electrical card. The contacts are retained in two sides of the insulative housing along the longitudinal direction and protrude into the central slot for clamping the mating electrical card, and it makes a stable electrical connection between the contacts and mating gold fingers defined in the mating electrical card. The insulative housing mates an elastic metal part in the retaining portion. And one end of the elastic metal part is retained in the insulative housing and another end defines an opening for buckling a groove defined in the side edge of the mating electrical card. And the opening could buckle or get away from the groove by the elastic force.
However, with numerous insert and pull the electrical card in and out, the elastic metal part may be useless for an unrecoverable elastic deformation. And thereby, the electrical card is unable to keep stable and hard to keep a good electrical contact with the card edge connector when the electrical card is inserted.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.